mindfulbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grimoire
, also referred to as , but for the sake of differentiation and simplicity called is an ornately styled, large, and seemingly charred, black tome containing information collated by Kagiri during his period in Hell, regarding the many variations of Majin Curses and species of Mabutsu found there. The information recorded is also combined with that of the Encyclopedia Affinitas, adding details about Affinities for the sake of comparison. Naturally, due to the almost unpredictable amount of information to be found, the Grimoire is unfinished yet is periodically updated when fresh pieces are found. Description The Grimoire itself is a Victorian-esque tome of notably large size (covering most of Kagiri's upper body while possessing the Humanoid Usa-Dosa) and is coloured a charred, aged black, suggesting that this is an item Kagiri either found in this state and repurposed, or created an imperceivable amount of time ago. It is decorated with a number of faded patterns and the cover and spine have words written on them in Calligraphic Djinn. The inside of the Grimoire is filled with worn and slightly greyed and/or browned pages, layered with detailed sketches and drawings, sporadically coloured, as well as annotated with the same Calligraphic Djinn. Kagiri's handwriting is appealingly scruffy, yet still mostly legible. Contents Majin Curses Physical Type * Size Manipulation * Limb Manipulation * Limb Generation is a rare Limb Generation Curse that has only manifested in two Majin, Lucifer and Kagiri, the first proprietor being the namesake. These two variants include: Satan's variant, in which one is able to generate an unlimited number of wings onto the host (usually types of wings that are similar to the phenotypic makeup of the host). Kagiri's variant: the proprietor can generate a set of enlargeable and reduceable black, feathered wings onto their host permanently. * Energy Manipulation * Bodily Manipulation is a Bodily Manipulation Curse notably owned by Yūya. It allows one to control the bodily functions of the host, or even another body within the host's range of sight. These range from nerve impulses, muscle contraction, changing bodily release schedules and a number of others. Due to the natural mental overtake that a Majin's possession can provide if successful enough, this Curse can be combined with that to produce such results as pushing the host body beyond its usual limits, at a cost. * Internal Fluid Manipulation/Regulation is an Internal Fluid Manipulation Curse notably owned by Makkura. Once within a host, one is able to move the blood/other internal bodily fluid of their own will, even once outside of the host. As well as being permitted to moving it, one is capable of hardening it to staggering degrees, equivalent to or even beyond the strength of diamond. Despite its flexible usage, this Curse is only limited to use within beings that are in a physical state, limiting potential targets. * Mutation Host Development * Strength Improvement * Stamina Improvement * Speed Improvement * Agility Improvement Destructive * Fire * Acid * Explosives Conspicuity * Camoflague * Invisibility * Mimicry * Darkness Manipulation Mental * Mind Control * Extrasensory Powers is a Mental Curse notably owned by Keiriku. While Curses within the Mental denotation span across abilities such as intuition, telepathy, psychometry, clairaudience, and clairvoyance, and their trans-temporal operation as precognition or retrocognition, Asymmetry is more focused on near-future prescience. When within a host, they are automatically bestowed (as with all Mental curses) the abilities that it provides. The Curse can predict the movements of a target momentarily before they occur, although the actions generated to avoid the outcomes of this prediction must be produced by the Majin themselves. * Heightened Instincts Constructive * Weaponry Generation * Armour Generation * Natural Defence Generation/Improvement * Minion Generation Mabutsu Species * Usa-Dosa * Mimic Madellon